


Looking at you through the glass

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a drunken idiot. Sam shuts him up the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at you through the glass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> Remember that meme a few months back? Went like this: _Give me a song title. Any song title. It doesn't matter if I know the song or not. I have to write a fic or drabble based on that song title._ Well, here's what came out of that.
> 
> Written for autumnfades and the prompt "Looking at You Through the Glass by Stone Sour".

Dean raised his almost empty whiskey glass to his lips, savoring the last drops, and then proceeded to giggle like a girl while peering at Sam through the bottom of his glass.

"Dude, your nose is funny. It's all huge."

"Okay, that's it. You've had enough, Dean, we're leaving." Sam tried to sound reasonable, but apparently this only prompted Dean to giggle harder. Sam was obviously missing the joke here.

"Dean, I'm serious. Put the glass down."  
Reaching for Dean's wrist Sam tried getting his brother to put the glass down, but Dean jerked his hand out of Sam's grip and used the glass to take a close look at Sam's chin.

"Your chin's all funny, too."

"Dean. Glass. Counter. Now."

"Why, Sammy? You're such a dick sometimes."

Good grief, Sam hated it when his drunken brother reverted back into a five-year-old. What had he done to deserve this? He fucking hated it when Dean did this to him. A quick jerk of the head assured him that nobody was within earshot and then he leaned in, his mouth close enough to Dean's ear for his lips to almost brush over his brother's sensitive skin.

"If you're a good boy and come home with me now I'll promise to be a nice dick and fuck you so hard and deep that you'll pass out."

Dean was up and out of the bar so fast that Sam could've sworn he saw a could of dust trailing after him. He slammed down some money, weighing it down on the counter with Dean's abandoned glass and followed his brother out, relieved to leave the bar behind them.

\--

After.

"Mmmh, Sam?"

"What?"

"D'you suppose your dick looks all huge and funny through a glass as well?"

"Shut up, dickhead."

"I gotta try it next time."

\--

Later Sam would vehemently deny any kind of involvement in the actions that caused Dean to fall out of the bed with a dull thud.


End file.
